Comfort
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: When a secret comes out, who will be there for Leela? a certain neighbour perhaps? Leela/Trevor pairing. Cover picture edited by ME.
1. Chapter 1

Leela's POV

Screaming and shouting was all I could hear as I sat upstairs alone, watching Baby Rose sleep peacefully in her cot.

Ste's voice was the only thing I could hear clearly.

_What is he doing here? _Finding out Ste was my brother had been a shock and I was really trying to get on with him, for Dad's sake, I knew how much it meant to him, so I was trying, for him.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and I could hear them getting nearer and nearer.

"What's going on?" I said as I opened the bedroom door slightly, so that I wouldn't wake Rose.

I saw Mum's tear-stained face and Dad was stood behind her, he reached out to put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"What's happened?" I said, concerned. I looked at Mum and she just stared back at me.

"Ask him "Mum said in a bitter voice and walked past into her and Dad's room, slamming the door.

"Dad" I said, merely above a whisper, but he just walked past me, not looking at me.

I saw Ste stood at the top of the stairs, I could see the pain in his eyes and I knew something bad had happened.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

He walked forward, signalling for me to go inside, I did and he followed, closing the door behind us.

He sat on the edge of the bed, just staring into space, his gaze lingered on a sleeping Rose and he got up and went over to her cot, I saw him reach in and lightly stroke her cheek, before turning to me.

"It's ya Mam and Dad" He said quietly.

"What about them?" I asked weakly.

"Danny, he's... I'm so sorry" he said, a single tear fell down his cheek and I could feel tears gathering in my eyes, I knew it was something bad, something that would change the family forever.

"What? What about him? Tell me" I said, trying to keep my voice low so Rose didn't wake.

He turned his back to me, facing Rose's cot.

"He's gay" he whispered, so low that I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"What?" I said, apprehensively.

He was still facing away from me so I stood up and walked over to him, reaching out to him, making him look at me.

"I'm so sorry, you're Mam found out, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"No, you're lying" I said, in a slightly raised voice causing Rose to stir, but she settled again.

I left the room and stormed downstairs, Ste hot on my heels.

I turned to him "You think you can just come in and cause trouble, well you can't, why don't you just go, go and leave me and my family alone" I shouted at him, tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care.

"He's my Dad too" he yelled.

I stormed into the kitchen, going to get a glass of water when something caught my eye, I walked over to it and I saw, a text from someone named John-Paul, I read it over and over, not believing my eyes, it can't be true. _No. No. No. No... _

I ran from the house, hoping Ste would look after Rose, I knew he would, he already loved her like she was his own, it was cute actually, not that I would ever admit it.

I got out of the house, slamming the door behind me and I just slid down the door, I couldn't stop the tears. _How can he do this to us?_

I sat there just crying, unable to stop, I didn't want to cry, I was angry._ How could he destroy our family like this? _

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I cautiously look up, we both stayed there, unmoving, without a word and we just stared at each other.

Trevor Royle, our new neighbour, he sat in front of me with his arms around me, looking at me with concern. _I can't deal with this. _We had this push and pull relationship. We both knew how the other felt but we never said it out load, it was always little looks here and there, but that's it.

"I'm fine" I said, finally finding my voice "I'm fine" I repeated, pushing him away from me and running off.


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor's POV

I was sat in the office of the club, music blaring out. It was a busy night.

I walked out of the office, ready to leave. I had some business to take care of, someone who needed teaching a lesson.

I made my way to the back door when I heard a familiar voice sound from downstairs.

"Oi, watch it" they said, I knew that voice from anywhere.

I stood at the top of the stairs and I could see her, she looked to be in a heated argument with someone. I saw the person push past her, and then all of a sudden a fight broke out.

I knew I needed to go, but I couldn't, something was stopping me.

I saw one of the bouncers break up the fight and hold Leela back, I rushed down the stairs.

"Get off me" she shouted.

I signaled for the bouncer to go and I replaced his hands with mine.

"What ya playing at?" I asked her.

"That bitch..." she said, starting to turn around.

"Trevor..."

"I would rather you not start a fight in my club" I said.

"She started it, how was I to know he had a girlfriend" she said and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"Anyway, why are you even here?" she asked me.

"It's me club darling" I replied with a smirk.

"But you're never here"

"Didn't know you cared" I said with a grin.

"I don't" she snapped, pulling free from my grasp and starting to walk off.

"Not so fast princess" I said, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving "You're coming with me"

"No I'm not" she said, yanking her arm from my grip "I need another drink"

"Well my barmen aren't gonna serve you" I told her smugly.

"What? Why not?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because you're a mess"

"Oh, well thank you, aren't you just charming" she said, tripping over her own feet as she tried to walk away again.

I looked at her in amusement.

"Shut up..." she said, with a hint of laughter.

"I didn't say anything"

"You don't have to"

"Why don't you let me walk you home?" I asked her.

I noticed how she tensed up at the mention of home.

"I don't want to go there" she mumbled, looking into my eyes, silently pleading with me.

"Fine, wait for me in my office" I said to her, starting to walk off.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Something to take care of, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about" I told her, throwing her a wink over my shoulder.

I saw her look at me questioningly.

"Don't stress princess, I'll be back"

"Don't call me that" she said, trying to sound angry but I could see the hints of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"What?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. I walked out of the door with a knowing grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Leela's POV

I was sat in Trevor's office waiting for him when my phone went off, signalling I had a message. I took my phone out of my bag and read the message, it was from Dad

**Where are you? **

I just tossed my phone on the desk and let out a sigh. I could feel the tears burning at the back of my eyes, threatening to spill.

I looked around the desk and started rooting through the draws, out of boredom. _When is he going to be back? _It was just gone midnight and I wanted to go, but I didn't want to go home, not now, not ever, but I knew I would have to eventually.

My phone went off again and this time it was from Ste.

**Come home x **

I smiled; despite everything I had come to love my brother, he seemed to really care for me; he was the big brother I always dreamt of having as a little girl.

I started typing a reply back.

**I can't. Gonna stay at a mates.**

I put my phone in my bag and walked over to the couch in the corner of the room and sat there, curling my legs under me, hoping Trevor would be back soon...

I didn't know if I was dreaming, but I felt someone lift me into their arms...

Trevor's POV

I arrived back at the club at about quarter to 2 in the morning.

"Alright" I said to one of the barmen who was clearing away behind the bar.

"Hey" he said and I looked to the shut office door.

"She came out yet?" I questioned.

"Not that I've seen" he replied as he continued tidying away.

I walked into the office and saw Leela there, looking so peaceful, lying there asleep with her lips parted slightly. I could hear her gentle breathing and I couldn't bring myself to wake her. From the short time I've known her I came to realise that she was special, but I would never admit this to anyone, not even her, I couldn't go there, I'm bad and I don't want to bring her down with me, but something always brought us together.

I walked over to her and brushed a bit of hair out of her face, being careful not to wake her; I carefully lifted her into my arms and carried her out of the club.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much all of you who have followed, faved & reviewed, I can't even explain what it means to me, also I'm fairly new to fanfiction writing and I am so grateful to each and everyone of you readers. i love writing these two, so will probably update a lot :)  
**

Leela's POV 

Bright light came blaring into the window causing me to stir. I noticed the unfamiliar walls and wondered where I was, my eyes wondered around the room until finally they stopped on the figure at the doorway.

"Sleeping beauty awakens" Trevor said, coming into the room and handing me a coffee.

I took the coffee mumbling a thanks.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and I looked down at myself, noticing I was in one of his shirts and my underwear.

"What happen last night?" I questioned, unsure.

"What do you think happened?" he questioned with a small chuckle.

"I was in the office waiting for you, then I can't remember" I said, looking at him in question.

He let out a loud laugh "Don't sweat it, you fell asleep, I brought you back here, that's all"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Don't look so disappointed" he said to me, earning a slap.

I watched as he walked off, shaking his head.

Trevor's POV 

I walked off, shaking my head._ So easy. _It was so easy to wind her up.

I walked downstairs and just as I got to the bottom I heard a knock at the door.

Reaching the door I pulled it open to reveal Sam.

"How do"

"Is my daughter here?" she asked.

"What, no hello" I said in a sarcastic manner.

"Just tell me if my daughter's here?"

"Peri? What would I want with her?" I asked, forging innocence.

"Don't play games with me, you know full well who I mean" she said.

"Oh, the lovely Leela, pretty little thing"

"If you're touched her..."

"Hold up, what makes you think she's here?" I asked.

"Because for some reason my daughter seems to like you" she said

"Well, I'll let you into a little secret" leaning forward, as if to whisper to her "I like her too"

"Look, I know she's here, just send her home"

"Will do" I said, kicking the door shut and laughing to myself.

I turned around and came face to face with Leela.

Leela's POV 

I made my way downstairs and I could hear my Mum's voice. I stayed hidden so that she wouldn't see me and I listened to the conversation between her and Trevor.

"I like her too" I heard him say and I don't know why but it made me smile, but it wasn't like I didn't know already.

I heard the door slam shut so I walked out and Trevor turned around.

I shook my head at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"And you wonder why my Mum doesn't like you" I said in a teasing tone.

"Yes, why is that?" he questioned.

"Maybe because you wind her up and she's a cop"

"So..."

"So, you're not exactly cop friendly" I said, trying to be serious.

"That is true" he said with no shame.

"Anyway, mummy dearest wants you home" he told me.

I didn't want to go home, but I knew it was now or never, I just hoped Dad wasn't there; I couldn't face him, knowing what he's done.

"You okay?" Trevor's voice sounded, getting my attention.

"Urm, yeah... yeah, I'm fine" I stuttered "I best be off"

"Okay, see ya princess" he said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it annoys you" he told me with a wink.

I smiled despite myself, I seemed to smile a lot when I was around Trevor, I knew about his reputation, but that didn't stop me.

"Laters princess" he called as I walked out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Leela's POV

I walked the short distance to my house and I could hear the shouting before I even opened the door. _Great._

I went to open the door but before I could it came open, and Tegan came out with Rose in her carrier.

"Good luck" Tegan whispered to me before walking off with Rose.

"She returns" my Dad said as I walked in the door.

"Don't you dare get on your high horse after what you're done, how could you Dad?"

"I'm so sorry Lee, I never meant to hurt the family" he said in a pleading tone.

"Yeah well, bit late for that" I told him in a harsh voice, just then Mum came down the stairs.

"You ain't chucked him out yet?" I questioned her in an angry tone.

"Leela, this isn't just about me, I have to think about Peri too" she told me with a sigh.

"Anyway, are you going to tell me why you stayed at Trevor's last night?" she asked, sounding unhappy about it.

I stayed quiet and Mum must have misread my silence.

"Leela, you didn't, did you?" she said with disappointment.

"No and like it's any of your business if I did" I replied, feeling irritated.

"He's bad news, I keep telling you, why won't you listen?"

"Mum save it, maybe you should focus on your life rather than mine" I said, I knew I sounded a bit harsh but I was so sick of this, the same broken record, again and again "We're friends okay, you gonna have to get used to it"

"Okay, but just be careful, he's done some pretty bad things" she told me in a more caring voice.

"Yes Mum, I'll be fine, besides I know people who've done worse" I said, looking at Dad.

"I will never forgive you" I told him with so much venom and then I went upstairs, deciding to take a shower.

"She'll calm down" I heard Mum say.

...

I came out of the bedroom and heard voices, Dad was talking to someone. I peaked my head around the corner, making sure I went unnoticed.

"I never wanted her to find out like this" I heard my Dad say to the other person, which I presumed was this John-Paul guy.

"How did you think she was going to find out? She was always going to get hurt, you should have told her sooner"

"I know"

"3 months Danny, it was 3 months, you should have told her sooner"

"I know, ok, I know John-Paul, I know, I messed up, but please don't let this ruin us"

"I can't, what about your wife and kids, I can't be that person again, after Craig, I promised myself I wouldn't be that person again"

"I love you" my Dad said, taking his hand.

"I love you too" I saw my Dad lean in to kiss him and I couldn't take anymore, I went to my room and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later I walked downstairs, to see Dad and John-Paul kissing, they broke apart when they saw me.

"Oh, don't let me stop you" I said with a fake smile.

"Where are you going?" my Dad asked as I started to walk out of the backdoor.

"Anywhere away from you" I said, slamming the door shut.

...

I was wondering around the village trying the clear my head.

"Leela..." I looked up and saw Ste with Leah and Lucas.

"Hi" I smiled at my brother "Hey you two" I said, looking down at Leah and Lucas.

"Hey aunty Leela" Lucas said.

Lucas started calling my aunty Leela since he got told I was his Daddy's sister, but Leah, I don't quite know, she very rarely talked to me and when she did she just called me Leela.

"You alright?" Ste asked.

"Yeah, never better" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's happened?" he questioned.

I looked at the kids.

"Hey kids, why don't you go over to the shop and pick some sweets, I'll be there in a sec"

"Ok Daddy" Leah said, running off with Lucas.

"Bye aunty Leela" Lucas called.

"So what's wrong?" Ste turned back to me and asked.

"Dad, he was in the house with John-Paul" I sighed "What I hate the most is that he lied to us, for months, how could he do that?"

"I don't know" he said, pulling me in for a hug.

I saw Trevor from over Ste's shoulder.

"Hey, I gotta go" I said, pulling back from the hug and he followed my gaze to Trevor.

"He's trouble you know?" Ste said.

"Don't you start, you sound like Mum" I told him.

"I'm just looking out for my little sis that's all" he said, causing me to smile, I'd never been anyone's little sister before, it felt nice.

Ste ran off in the direction of the shop and I walked up to Trevor.

"Hey" I said to him.

"Not now, I'm busy, later ya" he said to me and before I could reply he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Trevor's POV

I was on my way home when I spotted Leela sitting at the fountain.

I walked up to her and sat down beside her, she didn't say anything, she just put her head on my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"He's ruined our family, I hate him"

"Who? Ste?" I asked, pulling a face. It wasn't a secret that me and Ste didn't get on, and Leela knew it.

"No" she said looking up at me "My Dad"

"What's he done now? Forgot to buy your favourite cheese again?" I joked.

"No, he's gay" she said and stormed off.

I got up and went after her, but lost her, so I want back to my flat.

Leela's POV 

I got up and walked off. I could see Trevor following me but I didn't stop, I just kept on going until eventually I noticed he wasn't following me anymore.

I found a pub, so I decided to go in and I ordered vodka after vodka until I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Hey gorgeous" some guy said, approaching my table.

"Not interested" I slurred, getting up to leave, but I tripped and fell, expecting to hit the ground, but I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Get off me" I said pushing the random guy off of me and the guy walked off, muttering something.

Somehow I found myself back at the village, in front of my house, I could hear shouting and I really couldn't deal with it right now so I went to the one person's I knew I could.

Trevor's POV

I started watching the footie on TV when a knock at the door sounded.

I opened the door and Leela stood there. _She's drunk_ I thought to myself, I could smell the booze from here.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"Maybe a little" she said, holding her thumb and forefinger up, a little way apart.

"So can I stay here tonight?" she asked, not waiting for an answer, she barged in, stumbling slightly, I grabbed her arm to steady her but she just pulled her arm free.

"Got anything to drink?" she asked, walking over to the kitchen and going through the cupboards.

"I think you've had enough" I said, walking over to her and shutting the cupboards she had left open.

"Oh come on, live a little" she said with a little giggle.

"You can stay here" I told her.

"Good" she said, making her way over to the stairs, and attempting to climb them.

"When did these stairs become so much hard work?" she asked in a childlike tone, causing me to let out a little chuckle.

She stopped halfway up and looked at me.

Before I could say anything she slipped, but I caught her and picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest off the way up the stairs.

I carried her to the spare room and she was already out cold before I had even laid her down.

I just stared at her for a minute, before pulling her shoes off and leaving the room quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Leela's POV

I woke with a pounding headache and my whole body ached. Suddenly this huge wave of nausea came over me and I ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach in the toilet.

I sat on the tiled floor for a moment, resting my head on the bath beside me.

After a few moments I got up and left the bathroom, going back to the bedroom and sitting on the bed, thinking. _Why did he do this to us? Did he ever love us?_

Suddenly I felt a flood of tears come gushing down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.

Trevor's POV

I woke up to the faint sound of crying.

I got up and walked to Leela's room and she was on the floor, leaning against the bed with her legs pulled tightly to her chest.

I just wanted to comfort her, seeing her cry made me feel things that I'd never felt before, I just wanted to make it better.

I walked up to her and knelt down beside her. I put my hand on her leg, causing her to jump slightly, then she looked up at me with tears running down her face.

I reached out, wiping her tears away and I noticed her crying had subsided a little, although not completely.

"Why weren't we good enough?" she asked in a fragile voice.

"You were" I whispered, knowing who she meant.

I lifted her chin up so that I could look her in the eyes "You are, don't ever think any different"

"NO, he never loved us, he lied to us, he doesn't care" she got up, frantically wiping her tears away "He doesn't care about me" she said, turning away from me.

I got up and made her look at me.

"He does care, he's your Dad, of course he cares, he loves you" I told her with conviction.

"Then why did he lie? Why weren't we good enough?" she said, barely a whisper.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him that" I told her gently, pulling her in for a hug and I felt her cling to me like I was the only thing keeping her from breaking.

Leela's POV

As soon as I felt his arms around me I felt safe... loved.

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity until I felt him pull away slowly.

He reached his hand out and tucked some hair behind my ear and I could see him lean in, it was like time stood still for a moment. Leaning in, he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, then he pulled back slowly and I could feel the sparks. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't, I just watched as he pulled away.

"Never think it was your fault" he said in a tender voice, before leaving the room quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Trevor's POV

I left the room quickly after kissing her on the cheek, it was a simple gesture, but it meant so much more, it would have been so easy to have just kissed her on the lips, but I couldn't, we could never be more than just friends, no matter how much I wanted to be, and I knew she wanted it too.

I sat at the kitchen counter thinking when I heard footsteps on the stairs and Leela appeared, giving me a cautious smile.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, again" she said with embarrassment.

"It's fine, what are friends for ey?" I said with an easy smile.

"Yeah... friends" she said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"I'm sorry..." she said all of a sudden and I looked at her with confusion.

"For crying, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to..." I cut her off and walked over to her, taking her hand in mine.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologise to me, I'm always here for you, you know that right?" she looked surprised for a moment but then she gave me a small smile and walked to the door.

She stopped halfway and turned to me.

"Thank you" she whispered, and then she turned around and continued walking to the door.

Leela's POV

I closed the door gently behind me.

When Trevor said about being friends I felt my heartbreak a little, I wanted to be more than friends, but I knew we couldn't, we both knew, but hearing him say he was always here for me gave me some kind of hope.

I found myself outside my door, I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Where have you been?" my Mum shouted at me as soon as I walked in.

"Do you mind not shouting, please" I moaned, as I plonked myself down on the couch.

"Where have you been?" she asked again, lowering her voice a little.

"Stayed at a mates" I told her.

"Letting us know would have been nice" she said.

"Sorry, didn't know you cared" I said, feeling annoyed.

"Of course I care" she looked at me for a minute then she suddenly spoke again.

"You stayed at his again didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what if I did?"

"I don't like the idea of you spending the night at his" she told me.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I didn't know I needed your approval" I snapped.

"I told you, he's trouble" she shouted at me.

"And I told you, we're friends" I shouted back.

I got up to go upstairs but Mum walked over and grabbed my arm.

"Get off me" I said, snatching my arm back.

"You don't understand, I can't just sit back and let you mess up your life, he's bad news" she said, getting louder and louder.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" I spat.

"I don't think you can, not this time" she told me.

"Says the person whose husband cheated on them with another guy" I looked her straight in the eyes "Pathetic" I spat. I knew it was a low blow and I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, but she didn't get it; Trevor was different with me.

Before I knew what happened she slapped me hard across the face, so hard that the force of the hit sent me stumbling backwards, I tripped over one of Rose's teddies and fell over, hitting my head on the corner of the coffee table.

I touched the back of my head with my hand and I could feel something wet.

I looked at my hand and it had some blood on.

Mum just stared at me in shock and just then the door came open and Ste stood there.

"What's happened?" he asked in shock, coming over to help me up.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to" Mum said in a panic.

"Forget it" I said, going back out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so i have added something into this story which will be in next chapter and im really excited for it because it gives us more Leela/Trevor XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Leela's POV

Once outside I saw my sister walking up the steps.

"Hey, what you doing home?" I asked Peri, my youngest sister.

"Study period"

"Shouldn't you be, like, studying then?"

"I left my books here, just came to get them" she said, looking at me closely.

"Hey, what happened to you?" she asked, sounding both amused and concerned.

"Oh, that" I said, touching the back of my head without thinking "I tripped" I said, it's not like it was a lie, I did trip, just with a little help from Mum.

"Oh, okay" she said and started to walk to the door, but she turned back "Have you noticed anything strange with Mum and Dad?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They've been acting really weird lately and I didn't see Dad this morning, he normally takes me to school, but he didn't and he wasn't in school either"

"Oh, I don't know, you know Dad" I lied.

I noticed Peri looking at something in the distance.

"Alright ladies" came a voice.

I turned to look and saw Trevor coming towards us.

"Hey" Peri said to him, with a smile. _Why couldn't Mum be like Peri? _Peri seemed to think Trevor was alright, I just wished Mum would too.

"What you done princess?" Trevor said, looking at the back of my head.

"She tripped" Peri said, putting her fingers in the air, making quotation marks as if she didn't believe me.

Peri and Trevor both looked at me.

"You know me, such a klutz" I said with an uneasy smile.

"Well, whatever..." my sister said in a bored tone as she walked off into the house.

Trevor's POV

I walked out of my flat, on my way to the club to sort something out when I saw Peri and Leela; I walked over to them and noticed the cut on the back of Leela's head, it was bleeding a little.

"She tripped" Peri told me but Peri didn't believe that and nor did I. _She was fine this morning _I thought to myself.

I watched as Peri walked off, leaving me and Leela alone.

"So, you gonna tell me what really happened?" I asked, turning to face her.

"I tripped, like Peri said" she said.

"If that's what you gonna go with then fine, but I know your lying" I told her.

"Hey, can I come to yours? I need a shower"

"What's wrong with your shower?" I questioned her.

"Urm... Ste's using it" she said, obviously lying.

"Fine" I sighed, dropping the keys in her hand "I gotta nip to the club, but you know where everything is" I told her with a wink.

Leela's POV

I watched him walk off with a grin on his face.

My mind started wondering to that one time, the time we never spoke about, ever. We both said it was a mistake and now I think we finally believed it ourselves. We've spent so long pretending, it's easier this way...

I walked the short distance to Trevor's flat and let myself in.

...

I walked downstairs after my shower and decided to make something to eat.

Going into the kitchen, I noticed his phone on the side, without thinking I picked it up and that's when I saw it.

I felt this feeling stir in the pit of my stomach, it wasn't a bad feeling. _Happiness. _It was the feeling of pure happiness. _He never forgot? _

It was a picture of him and me, we were laughing, I was happy.

I scowled through the rest of his pictures and saw that he had loads of us, just me and him, then I landed on a picture from that night; we were both very drunk, and we slept together, the first and only time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I've put this story up to an 'M' rating now to be safe and maybe for future chapters.**

* * *

Trevor's POV

I was sat in the clubs office when my phone went off. It was my business phone, so I didn't expect it to be from Leela, but it was.

**I can't do this anymore  
**

**L x**

I looked at the message, reading it over and over and thinking the same thing. _What does she mean?_

I was nearly done so I decided to go and see.

I walked out of the club, catching a glimpse of Grace on the way, but I didn't stop to talk to her.

I got to my flat and walked in, bumping into Leela, I put my hands out to steady her.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Somewhere that isn't here or home" she said with a hint of sadness.

"Why?"

"I told you, I can't do this anymore" she said sounding desperate.

"What?"

"This" she said, pointing between me and her "You and me" she let out a humorous laugh.

"It's always there"

"What?" I asked her.

"That night..." she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear, but I heard.

"It was a mistake" I whispered.

Leela's POV

Hearing him say it was a mistake made me feel dirty, like it didn't mean anything, but it did, we might have been drunk but it still meant something and we both silently knew it, but we were too afraid to say.

"A mistake" I repeated.

"Yes, that's all it was" he said "Damn it, Leela" he shouted, making me to jump slightly.

"Why did you bring it up? It's in the past" he shouted

"Because I can't pretend anymore" I whispered, a tear forming in my eye.

I saw him reach out and wipe it away, then he leant in, towards my lips, but he stopped and I could feel his warm breath.

"I can't..." he said, pulling away from me.

Trevor's POV

I pulled away from her and I could still feel the tension between us.

I saw her look from my lips to my eyes, then she walked off.

I heard the door slam shut and I let out a sigh, I knew she was right, it wasn't a mistake, far from it, but I wasn't that guy, I wasn't good enough for her and she deserved the best.

Leela's POV

I left the flat without looking back, I just wanted to forget.

I stood outside his door for a moment before walking outside, I stopped outside my house for a moment and I could hear all the commotion. _Dad's back then _I thought to myself as I heard his voice, he was shouting, and I could hear Mums soft cries, and Roses painful ones.

I sighed heavily and continued down the steps.

...

I found myself at the door of the club, waiting to go in, but it wasn't even open yet.

"Alright" Grace said, as she opened the club doors "Here a bit early ain't ya?"

"Not really" I said, walking in.

"It's only 4" she said from behind me.

"Well you're open ain't ya?" I said without looking at her, I just kept moving to the stairs.

"Well, yeah" she said, as I walked up the stairs

"Right, so can you get me a drink" I asked, losing my patience.

I saw her walk round the bar.

"What you having?"

"Double vodka"

I watched as she got a glass and the bottle and I put my arm out to stop her.

"Second thoughts, I'll just take the bottle" I said.

Grace put the glass and bottle down with a sigh and slide the bottle over to me, walking off.

...

"Don't you think you should go home?" Grace said after my many drinks.

"No, I'm alright here, thanks" I told her with a fake smile.

I watched as she walked off and seconds later returned with a phone, going into the office and pushing the door shut slightly.

Trevor's POV

I was paying a visit to one of my workers when my phone rang.

"What? I'm kind of in the middle of something" I said angrily down the phone.

"We've got a problem" she said on the other end.

"What? I'm sure you are very capable of sorting it yourself" I told her, smirking to myself.

"Don't be so sure"

"What is it?" I said in frustration.

"It's Leela..."

"And you're calling me because?" I said after a moment.

"Because I'm not blind"

"Look, I ain't got time for your games, I'm a bit tired up at the moment"

"Well a group of lads just entered" I heard her say on the other end.

"And? We're a club, they probably just wanted a drink, like Leela" I told her with a frustrated sigh.

"She's drunk, they're a group of lads, do I need to spell it out for you?" she said and I froze, my mind repeated her last words, over and over again.

I didn't say anything; I just snapped the phone shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Leela's POV

I watched as Grace pushed the door shut and I could hear her muffled voice, she was speaking to someone.

I got up, but stumbled slightly, losing my balance and hitting the ground.

I saw this guy approach me.

"Here let me help" he said, putting his arm out.

I took it and he helped me up.

"Well ain't you a pretty little thing" one of his mates said from behind him.

"That's what all the boys say" I said with a wink in his direction.

"Sassy, I like it" he said and I think I saw him move closer, or maybe that was the alcohol?

I smirked at him and walked off.

"Where you going?" the guy called after me.

"I need to pee" I shouted over my shoulder, not looked back.

...

I exited the bathroom and someone blocked my way, I looked up and noticed the guy from earlier.

"Do you mind" I said, signalling for him to move.

"Not at all" he said, leering at me.

"Well I do... so move" I said.

He let me by, but then he grabbed my arm.

"Ow" I said, trying to get out of his grip but he tightened it.

"You look like you know how to have a good time" he said, looking me up and down.

Before I could respond he forced himself on me, kissing me roughly.

"Get off of me" I yelled, trying to push him away, but he just tightened his hold on me.

He started kissing my neck.

"Stop it" I cried, once again trying to push him away.

He carried on and I stopped fighting, closing my eyes in defeat, a tear coming down my cheek.

Suddenly the weight of his body was gone and I slowly opened my eyes and saw him lying on the floor.

Trevor's POV

I entered the club and heard Leela's voice.

I ran to where her voice was coming from and I felt this overwhelming anger build up inside me.

When I got there, I didn't even stop to think what I was doing, I just reacted, knocking the scumbag off of her and punching him and I watched as he fell to the ground.

I saw Leela slowly open her eyes and look to the figure on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Leela's POV

"Trevor…"I whispered, thankful he was here.

I saw the guy get up and he seemed to look at Trevor, then to me, and something must have made him decide it wasn't worth it because he just walked off quickly without a word.

Trevor approached me and wrapped his arms around me and as soon as I felt his arms around me I felt my body melt into his.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming, thinking. _What if he hadn't of came?_

"It's okay" he whispered and I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder.

I started shaking my head frantically.

"No" I said in a loud voice, pulling away from the hug "It isn't okay"

He lightly touched my cheek and I leant into his touch.

"I got you" he said with so much affection that it overwhelmed me and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and it landed on his hand.

Suddenly I felt this wave of anger come over me and I shook his hand off of me.

"No, you don't get to do that" I screamed at him.

"What?" he asked, shocked at my sudden anger.

"Thank you" I said quietly, turning my back to him "You can go now..."

"What do you want from me?" he shouted.

I turned and looked at him though teary eyes.

"You say we can't be together, but you're actions say different, I can't do it anymore" I told him.

"Well, there's the door, see ya around" he replied without emotion and started to walk away, but I stopped him, reaching back, I slapped him hard across the face.

Trevor's POV

I told her to go, I didn't mean it but I wasn't that guy, she didn't understand, and I needed her to. I loved her, I loved her so much, but that was exactly why we couldn't do this, I would only end up hurting her.

Suddenly I felt her small hand come in contact with me cheek.

I walked over to her, feeling angry, no one slaps me and gets away with it, not even her.

Leela's POV

I saw him come towards me, looking angry, but he didn't scary me, he never has, not even when I first met him. He would never hurt me; I knew it and so did he.

His next move surprised me, but I quickly recovered.


	13. Chapter 13

Trevor's POV

I walked us backwards and slammed her into the wall.

My lips found hers and I could feel her surprise, after a moment she started kissing me back urgently.

Leela's POV

I felt my back hit the wall and the weight of his body on mine, pushed me further into the wall.

He's never kissed me like this before, not even that night. I felt my knees go weak and he was the only thing stopping me from falling.

He broke the kiss momentarily and lifted me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and he looked at me briefly before reattaching our lips.

We kissed for what seemed like forever and I didn't want it to end but I soon felt myself in need of air, I pulled back and he just moved down my body, kissing and sucking.

My eyes closed from the pure pleasure he was giving me and my mind started wondering, causing me to let out a little whimper.

I lowered me legs to the ground, signalling to go upstairs.

Trevor's POV

I grabbed her hand and pulled her, leading her up upstairs.

Once upstairs I started kissing her again, we stumbled backwards and started walking to the door, her lips still on mine.

I reached behind me and felt for the door handle, pulling it down in a hurry and pulling her in the office with me, slammed the door shut and pushing her against it.

Leela's POV

He pushed me against the office door and I could feel the delicious pain, causing me to smile into the kiss.

Suddenly he spun us around and walked us backwards until I felt my back hit the desk.

I heard a loud crash, then he lifted me up onto the desk, breaking the kiss.

"It was never a mistake" I heard him whisper before pushing me backwards and climbing on top of me.

...

We were both lying on the floor of the office in our underwear, breathing heavily as we heard footsteps approaching.

We looked at each other and he just gave me a smirk before leaning in to kiss me again, planting small kisses all over my face.

I could feel his hand on my stomach and he started to move it down slowly.

"Trevor, I need to talk to you" I heard a voice say and the door came open.

"Ste..." I whispered in surprise.

I grabbed my shirt and covered myself with it.

"Knock much?" I said, irritated that he had interrupted.

"What you doing here?" Ste asked, looking at me, but then I saw his face and I knew that he knew it was a stupid question.

"Errrr, you didn't? With him" he said in a disgusted voice and walked out.

I sat there looking at Trevor and he seemed unmoved by the interruption.

Trevor's POV

I watched as Ste walked back out and I just smirked to myself.

I didn't care that much, but Leela seemed to care.

I kissed her, hoping to distract her and it worked, she climbed on top of me and we quickly became wrapped up in each other once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Leela's POV

I was walking the short distance to my house, the cold air hitting my face.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, seeing Ste in the kitchen.

He looked up from what he was doing and looking at me.

"Hi" I offered weakly.

He just grunted and went back to what he was doing.

"Ain't you going to speak to me?" I said and he looked up, putting what he was doing down with a loud sigh.

"I just hope you know what you're doing" he said, walking up to me.

"I do"

"I hope so..." he warned.

"I love him..." I whispered and he looked at me, giving me a strange look, he let out another loud sigh.

"I know..." offering me a small smile "I know what it's like to love someone entirely, someone who isn't exactly perfect, it's not rational and it doesn't make sense, but no matter how hard you try you just can't fight it" he said, with a distant look in his eye.

"You ain't told Mum have ya?" I asked after a moment.

"No, but I think you should tell her"

"Why? She doesn't need to know" I told him.

"You know she's after him right? She will stop at nothing to bring him down"

"She won't do that, she can't..." I trailed off, felling the urge to cry.

"She's a cop, she's only doing her job" he told me.

"No, I won't let her..." I said, heading for stairs.

"Mum..." I said, seeing her appear from the stairs.

"Where were you last night?" she asked.

"Out... is that allowed?" I snapped.

"How's your head?" she questioned with concern.

"Fine" I said, feeling irritated.

She looked at me for a while.

"It's fine Mum" I sighed and she was still looking "It's okay, I'm over it, you should be too" I said, trying not to snap.

"So, you gonna tell me where you were last night?"

"I told you... I was out" I told with a frustrated groan.

"Where?"

"Just around" I lied.

She raised her eyebrow at me "So you weren't with Trevor?"

"What?" I said, looking over to Ste "You said you didn't tell her"

"I didn't" he said with a shrug.

"Tell me what?" Mum asked.

I looked at her trying to think whether it was a good idea to tell her or not.

"Urm..."

"You were with him again, weren't you?" she shouted, making me lose my temper.

"YES" I screamed at her "You really gotta get over this pathetic obsession with him"

"What? Like you have" my Mum said, shocking me into silence.

If she wanted the truth she was going to get it.

"Well, he is my boyfriend" I said with a smirk.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard, me and him, we're together" I told her, unable to stop myself from smiling.

"I won't allow that"

"And how exactly are you going to stop me?" I'm 24 Mum, not 4"

"He's bad news" she said.

"NO" I yelled, my voice breaking slightly "I love him..."

Her eyes soften and she walked over to me.

"Oh, Leela" she said in a caring voice and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I really love him, I can't stop it" I said, barely more than a whisper.

"It's okay..."

"So you aren't angry?" I asked her, pulling away from the hug.

"Well I'm not exactly ecstatic about it but if he makes you happy..."

"He does..." I said with a smile on my face.

"I can see that" she said, smiling warmly at me.

"I love you Mum"

"I love you too, you'll always be my little girl"

I leant in to hug her quickly before running upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Trevor's POV 

I was on my way upstairs to take a shower when a knock at the door sounded.

Walking over to the door, I swung it open to see Sam stood there.

"Oh, it's you" I said with a sign.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly happy about it either" she said, sounding irritated.

"What can I do for you?" I said, raising my eyebrow at her.

"I just came to warn you..." She leant in closer to me "If you hurt my daughter I will kill you myself"

"Now there's a promise" I said in a mocking tone.

"I mean it" she spat.

"Oh, I know, good job I don't plan on hurting her then isn't it?" I told her.

"Hmm..." she said, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"For now..." she said and I shut the door but it wouldn't shut, looking down I saw her foot in the door, stopping it from shutting.

I opened the door again and gave her a fake smile.

"She loves you, you know?" she said and I just stood there staring at her.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"I think that's between me and her, now if you don't mind..." I said, going to shut the door, but she stopped it, again.

"What do you want?" I shouting, getting angry.

"I don't accept you and her so don't think for one minute I do, I will find a way to bring you down if it's the last thing I do" she said harshly.

"And you'd do that to your daughter, would you?"

"I am doing this for my daughter, the sooner you are out of her life the better" she told me then she stormed off. I shut the door and made my way upstairs to take a shower.

Leela's POV

I came down stairs the find Dad sitting on the sofa with Ste next to him.

"Dad..." I said, causing him to turn and look at me.

"Hi" he said, offering me a small smile.

"Why are you here?" I said harshly.

"I still live here" he said "Do you know where your Mum is?"

"No" I said bluntly, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Trevor" I snapped

He looked at me and then to Ste and let out a sign.

"Leela..." he started but I cut him off.

"No Dad, I don't want to hear it"

I was still angry at him, and as far as I knew he was still seeing this John-Paul guy, but he insisted he loved Mum. _How can he love both? _I thought to myself before leaving the house without another word.

...

"Hey" I said, entering Trevor's flat "It's freezing out there"

"Well you ain't exactly wearing much are ya babe" he said, looking at my outfit.

"Guess not" I said with a smirk, walking over to him and kissing him.

"Your Mum stopped by" he said in between kisses, causing me to stop kissing him.

"Mood kill" I said, going in for another kiss but he pulled back and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Fine, what did she want?" I asked him in a frustrated tone.

"She's going to find a way to come between us" he told me.

"What? She said that?" I asked in shock.

"As good as"

"Well, let her try" I said, reattaching our lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Leela's POV

"Please" I begged.

"No, I already told you" Trevor said from the kitchen.

"Why not?" I said, walking up to him.

"Because I don't sit around and play happy families, and your family hate me anyway" he told me.

"They don't hate you" I said and he just stared blankly at me.

"Okay, so my Mum hates you, but Peri likes you" I said with a hopeful smile.

"She' 13, and what about your Dad?" he asked.

"I don't care what he thinks" I said angrily.

"Leela, he's still you're Dad"

"Whatever" I huffed, leaning in to kiss him, but I stopped just before our lips touched.

"So, you'll come?" I asked with a grin.

"Fine, I'll come, but only for you" he said, giving in.

"Yay" I said, throwing my arms around him and kissing him.

"I better go tell them" I said, pulling away from him and heading for the door.

...

I walked into my house and saw Mum in the kitchen with Dad, I could hear them whispering and as I got closer they stopped.

"Hi" I said looking at Mum.

"Hey" my Dad said but I just ignored him.

"You can't keep ignoring me" he said with a sigh.

"Wanna bet" I said, giving him a cold stare.

"Look, Leela, I'm sorry" he told me in a pleading tone and I just looked away.

"Leela, I've forgiven him, why can't you?" Mum said.

"Have you forgotten what he did to this family? Oh, and remember the secret son he kept from us too?" I shouted.

"Please, Leela, I've forgiven him..." she said and I cut her off.

"Well I'm not you, I can't forgive him" I said, running upstairs.

...

I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's me, can I come in? my Mums voice sounded from behind the door.

I got up and opened the door.

"What do you want?" I said, sounding a little harsh.

"Leela, please" my Mum said as she walked into my room and sat down on the bed.

"Please what?" I asked with a sign, as I sat down at my desk.

"Your Dad is really sorry you know?" she told me.

"Yeah, well he lied to this family for months and you're all acting like it's fine, well it's not fine and this isn't the first time he's lied to us is it?"

"That's in the past, I forgave him for that and I forgive him for this too" she said.

"He's in love with someone else, how can you forgive him?" I asked.

"We've talked about it, he said it was a mistake"

"So, I over hear him saying he loves someone else and it's a mistake?" I questioned, not believing a word of it.

"He promised me it was, he said he wants us, he wants this family" she said.

"Fine, but don't expect me to forgive him that easily" I told her.

I watched as she got up and went to leave the room, but before she did she turned to me.

"So, tonight, are you going to be here?" she asked me, referring to the family meal she insisted on having.

"Yeah" I said with a soft smile.

"I'm bringing Trevor" I told her quickly, anticipating her reaction.

"No, I'm not having that man in my house" she said angrily.

"Yes, if you want me to come then you are" I said

"Anyway, I thought you were okay with me and him being together"

"I am, but doesn't mean I want him in my house" she told me.

I got up and walked over to her.

"I know" I told her.

"Know what?"

"I know what you told Trevor, and it's not going to work" I told her smugly.

"It's for the best, and one day you'll thank me for it"

"Doubt it" I said rolling my eyes at her "So, do you want me to come or not?"

"Yes" she said.

"Well, I'll come, but Trevor's coming too" I told her.

"Fine" she said, walking out of the room.

"Fine" I repeated and slammed the door shut.


	17. Chapter 17

Leela's POV

I walked out of the house heading to Trevor's flat.

Arriving outside his door, I rose my hand and knocked.

Getting no answer, I looked to where he kept the spare key but it wasn't there, so I pulled out my phone and text him.

**Where are you? X**

I hit send and moments later my phone sounded, signalling a new message.

**Gone to town, back soon, wait in my office xx  
**

I smiled and started walking in the direction of the club.

Trevor's POV

I was paying a little visit to one of my men when my phone sounded, distracting me momentarily and I suddenly found myself on the ground.

"You'll pay for that" I said to the guy who had just punched me.

"You don't scary me" he said in a dark voice.

I got up off the ground a walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar.

"Big mistake" I said, chucking him to the ground and walking off.

I took my phone out of my jacket pocket, reading the message and typing a quick reply.

Leela's POV

I was sat in Trevor's office when the door came open and Trevor came walking in.

"Hey" I said, walking over to him "My parents are driving my insane" I said with a sigh.

He just walking over to his desk and sat down in the chair.

"Hey, did you hear me?" I said, looking at him, he looked mad.

"I'm not deaf" he shouted at me.

I watched as he took his jacket off and put something in the draw.

"Sorry" he signed.

I walked over to him and sat on his knee.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I asked him, noticing his black eye.

Trevor's POV

Leela asked me what happened to my eye and I didn't what her asking questions, so I leant in and kissed her on the lips.

I heard her moan into the kiss, so I picked her up and carried her over to the couch, gently laying her down, I climbed on top of her.

...

I watched as Leela lay there trying to catch her breath and I smirked to myself.

"Did I wear you out princess?" I teased.

"Never" she said breathlessly.

"Ready for round... what number is it?" I said playfully and I saw her roll her eyes before leaning in and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

Leela's POV

"We have to go, we're late" I said to Trevor as I was putting my top on "I need to change too, I look a mess"

"No, you look fine" Trevor said to me from his desk.

"I got sex hair" I told him and he walked over to me.

"Like I said, you look fine" he said giving me a peak on the lips.

I combed me fingers through my hair, trying to tidy it up "Fine, but only because we're like an hour late"

...

"Hey Mum" I said as she opened the door.

"You're late"

"Yeah, sorry about that" I said walking in, Trevor following behind me.

"Hey Trevor" Peri shouted from the kitchen, causing me to roll my eyes.

"So, why you so late?" Mum questioned.

"Oh, you know, just lost track of time" I said with an uncomfortable smile and I saw Peri come out of the kitchen.

"Yeah right" she said with a laugh, walking upstairs.

I heard Trevor laugh quietly from beside me.

"Where's Dad then?"

"He's not here yet" my Mum replied.

"Of course he's not..." I muttered.

"Don't start... not tonight" she said.

"I didn't say anything" I told her, walking into the kitchen.

Trevor's POV

Leela walked off into the kitchen and I went to follow her but Sam put her arm out, stopping me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, giving her a taunting smile.

"I'm watching you" she warned.

"Good to know, I'll be sure to be on my best behavior" I told her with a wink, then I walked off.


	18. Chapter 18

Leela's POV

Mum, Peri, Trevor and I all sat around the table and I looked at Trevor and I could tell he hated it, so I leant in and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to look at me and I just gave him a quick wink and looked away.

"Isn't Tegan coming?" I asked Mum.

"No, she's gone to stay with your Aunt Julie"

"What? Since when?" I asked with surprise.

"I don't know, since she text me saying she was already there with Rose" Mum told me.

"She said she couldn't stay here anymore because of you and Dad, Rose was picking up on it" Peri said from where she sat causing both me and Mum to look at her.

"Don't look at me, that's just what she told me" she said with a shrug.

"And you didn't think to tell me" Mum shouted at her.

"Hey, it ain't her fault" I told her, feeling angry.

Mum just stared at me, and then her phone went off.

I watched as she took her phone from her pocket and read it.

"It's your Dad, he can't make it" she said in a distant tone.

"Mum..." I questioned, but she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Let's eat" she said, coming back with the food.

We ate in silence for a bit until Peri spoke.

"So, you two, finally together huh?" she said, looking at me and Trevor.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm just saying, it's about time" she said in an obvious tone.

I looked at her with uncertainty, not knowing what she was going to say next and she just smiled innocently at me.

"Come on, I mean, it's been months"

"What has?" I questioned.

"Since that night" she said and I could see a smirk playing on her lips.

"What?... How?... You, you know about that?" I stuttered, looking in Mum's direction briefly and I could see her staring in Trevor's direction.

"Oh, yeah, I know" she said.

"How?"

"I saw you, didn't take a genius to figure out what happened next" she said with a shrug.

"Has everyone finished eating?" Mum suddenly said, getting up to clear the table.

"Mum... let me help" I said to her, getting up.

"It's fine" she said without looking at me, so I sat back down and stared at Peri.

"What?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Really?" I questioned and she just smiled at me sweetly.

I felt Trevor push my hair back and lean in.

"Can we go now?" he whispered and I just gave him a pointed look.

"Anyway, I'm out, being a third wheel isn't cool" she said, running up the stairs.

"So..." Trevor said, causing me to look at him "Can we go yet?"

"No" I said, getting up and going to see how Mum was.

...

"Are you okay?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Well, my husband doesn't want me and my daughter is ruining her life, I'm just great" she replied sarcastically.

"Not this again" I shouted.

"Yes this, I can't just watch you ruin your life with him, he doesn't love you, he's using you" she said.

"You bitch" I yelled at her, raising my hand and slapping he hard across the face "Just because Dad doesn't love you... " I screamed at her and before I knew it she slapped me back, sending me stumbling backwards.


	19. Chapter 19

Trevor's POV

I was sat on the couch when I heard Leela shouting at her Mum, so I got up to see what was going on.

I walked into the kitchen just as Sam slapped Leela, sending her stumbling backwards, but I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I hate you" Leela spat at her Mum and I watched as she stormed off and out of the house.

I gave Sam a pitiful look and went after Leela.

Walking out of the door, I saw Leela leaning against my door, so I walked up to her.

"She said you're just using me" she told me with tears in her eyes.

"Well, she doesn't know anything" I told her, taking a deep breath...

"I love you"

She gave me a watery smile and I hugged her.

Leela's POV

_I love you. I love you. I love you. _He loved me; the words echoed around me head as he pulled me in for a hug.

This was the first time he had said those words to me, we both might have silently known it, but he had never said the words out loud before and hearing them made my heart swell, like it was going the burst out of my chest.

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I pulled away from the hug.

"I love you too" I whispered, kissing him with all my strength.

"Open the door..." I mumbled against his lips.

Trevor's POV

I felt her hands go under me shirt, distracting me.

I reached into my pocket to found the key to the flat, pulling it out, I fumbling around with it, trying to get it in the lock.

I felt her hands travel downwards and she stopped at my belt, causing me to let out a groan.

I fumbled around with the key for a few more moments before finally getting the door open, pulling her inside with me and kicked the door shut.

Once inside we stumbled towards the stairs, making our way up them.

I led her in the direction of my room and hastily opened the door, slamming it shut and pushing her towards the bed, pushing her down on it.

We hurriedly started pulling each other clothes off, until we had nothing left.

Leela's POV

I could feel Trevor's eyes on mine, and I felt him reach down, grabbing my hand and entwining it with his.

He entered me slowly, causing me to let out a soft moan.

I felt him lift our joined hands and place them above us, so they were resting on the pillow.

I leant up and kissed him, trying to pour all my feelings into it.

"God, I love you, so much" I breathed.

...

I lay on Trevor's chest, absentmindedly tracing circles on his bare skin.

I felt Trevor place his hand on top of mine, stilling it.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me.

I signed and looked up at him.

"My Mum is never going to accept us, is she?"

"Maybe she will, in time" he said, kissing the top of my head.

"No, she won't, she hates you" I told him.

"Well, good job I'm not in a relationship with her then, ain't it?" he said, grinning at me.


	20. Chapter 20

Leela's POV

It had been a few days since the meal and I had barely spoken to Mum or Dad, I had tried to avoid them as much as possible and when I did have to speak to them it was only brief. I hated them both at the moment and I couldn't live in the same house as them for much longer.

I was at home, watching TV when I saw Dad walk in.

I got up, turning the TV off and headed for the stairs.

"Leela, are you always going to leave a room when I come in?" my Dad sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much"

"We live in the same house, we gotta talk eventually" he said to me and I turned to look at him.

"Well, not for much longer" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm moving out"

"Where you gonna go?" he asked.

"Trevor's, you know, my boyfriend"

"Your Mum won't like that" he stated.

"Well, I don't care" I snapped.

"Your Mum's right you know? He is bad news"

"Yeah, so I've heard" I said, going upstairs, deciding I couldn't listen to this anymore.

...

I walked downstairs with a bag, seeing Dad in the kitchen.

"Leela, please, don't do this" he pleaded.

"I'm moving out Dad, whether you like it or not" I told him, making my way out of the door.

I walked the short distance to Trevor's house, picking the spare key up as I knew he was out.

I let myself in and dropped my bag by the door.

Trevor's POV

I walked to my front door and pulled my key out, but I noticed it was open, I walked in, expecting to find Leela, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs and Leela appeared in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Hey, what you doing here?" I asked her.

"Just came to see my boyfriend" she said with a smirk.

"And?..." I asked, rising my eyebrow.

"And, I'm moving in..." she said, grinning at me.

"Since when?" I questioned her.

"Since now" she said, looking at me with pleading eyes "Please don't be mad"

"Would have been nice of you to ask me first" I told her, but I couldn't be mad at her.

"I know, I'm sorry, but Dad was going on and it just came out" she told me.

I looked at her for a moment.

"So can I move in?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Fine, I guess there are worse things than having you in my bed every night" I told her, winking at her.

"I guess there are" she said with a mischievous smirk, then ran upstairs.

Leela's POV

I felt Trevor lift me up and throw me over his shoulder in a playful manner.

"I need a shower, fancy joining me?" I heard him say and before I could reply he was slamming the bathroom door shut and lowering me to the ground.

I felt my back hit the cold bathroom wall as he kissed me forcefully.

We quickly discarded our clothes and he lifted me up, so my legs were around his waist.

Walking us to the shower, he quickly turned it on and stepped in, moving us backwards until I felt my back hit the shower wall.

I felt his lips travel down my body, sucking every inch of my bare skin that he could reach.

I tugged at his shoulders and he lifted his head, capturing my lips in a steamy kiss.

He pushed his hips forward and swiftly entered me.

He pulled all the way out, before slamming back into me, a whimper falling from my lips.

We were still kissing, breathing heavily, but I felt myself in need of air so I pulled away and he moved to my neck.

I felt him push me into the wall harder as he speed up, hitting deeper inside me.

"Fuck..." I breathed.

Ever since he told me he loved me it's been different, felt different, it's like I fall in love with him a little bit more each time.

"Come for me baby..."


	21. Chapter 21

Leela's POV

I was in the bathroom getting ready for the day when something caught my eye.

I stood there for a moment, looking at them, and then I continued getting ready.

Leaving the bath room, I walked into the bedroom, seeing Trevor still in bed.

"Come back to bed" he moaned.

"Nope" I said and he just looked at me "Tegan's back, I promised I'd go see her" I told him, walking over to him and kissing him, I went to pull back but he quickly deepen the kiss and pulled me down on the bed with him.

After a moment of heated kissing I felt his hand move down my body, but I grabbed it, stopping it.

"I really have to go, I'll see you later" I told him, getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

...

"Hey" I said to Tegan, as I walked through the door.

"Hi" she said, holding a sleeping Rose in her arms "I'm just gonna put her down"

I watched as she walked upstairs with Rose.

As I was waiting for Tegan to come back down the calendar caught my eye and I noticed today's date.

"Right, that's got her down for the afternoon" Tegan's voice sounded, startling me.

"You okay?" she asked me, looking at me strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" she said with a laugh and I gave her an uneasy smile.

"Anyway, how was it at Aunt Julie's?"

"It wasn't too bad, apart for the fact she kept asking me about Rose and how I didn't even know I was pregnant"

"Yeah, well I'm still surprised you didn't know, I'm mean weren't there like any signs at all?" I questioned.

"No, no morning sickness and I still had regular periods, how was I to know?"

"Hmm..."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine" I told her, giving her a faint smile.

"You seem distracted" she said.

"Yeah, I gotta go" I said, rushing off, not giving her time to respond.


	22. Chapter 22

Leela's POV

I walked back to the flat and let myself in.

"Hey" Trevor said to me, causing me to jump slightly.

"You alright?" he asked me.

"Fine, I thought you were out" I said, in a snappy tone.

"Well I was, but I'm back now" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I'm gonna go take a bath" I said and I saw him come towards me.

"Alone" I said, a little too forcefully and he looked at me in question.

"I just got a lot on my mind" I told him, heading upstairs.

...

I was sat in the bath, a million thoughts going around my head. _What if I am?_

Suddenly a huge wave of sickness sweep over me and I stepped out of the bath hurriedly, making it to the toilet just in time.

I picked my towel up and wrapped it around me, and I stood there, staring at myself in the mirror for a few minutes_. It's fine..._

I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, getting dressed and heading downstairs.

I saw Trevor sat on the couch watching TV, so I walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Hi" I said giving him a weak smile.

"You'll never leave me?" I questioned.

"Of course not, what makes you ask that? I'd never leave you"

I looked at him for a moment.

"I love you" he said, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Love you too"

Trevor's POV

I was watching TV when I saw Leela come and sit down beside me.

I couldn't help but notice the faraway look in her eyes.

She asked me if I would ever leave her and I wasn't expecting her to ask it. _Why would I leave her? _I thought to myself.

I told her I would never leave her but she didn't look convinced, so I reached out to her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I love you" I told her, and she smiled at me

"Love you too" she said, hugging me tightly and I moved us back so we were lying on the couch, she rested her head on my chest and drifted off to sleep.

I looked at her for a moment before carefully getting up and lifting her into my arms, carrying her upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Leela's POV

I woke up feeling sick, so I ran to the bathroom, promptly being sick.

I walked back to the bedroom, seeing Trevor sat watching me.

"Hey, you look awful?" he told me.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically, getting dressed.

"I'm going out, be back later" I said to Trevor before leaving the room.

I left the flat, going to town; I knew what I had to do.

"Leela" Mum said, startling me.

"Oh, hey" I said and I carried on walking to the steps.

"I'm sorry" she said, causing me to stop and turn to her.

"Yeah..." I said in a detached voice.

"Please Leela, I'm sorry about everything I said and did, I didn't mean it"

"Yes you did, but I have more important things on my mind" I said as I saw Diane and Tony walk past with the twins.

I stared at them in silence, then I looked to the screaming child Diane was carrying.

"Mum..." I whispered.

"What is it love?" she asked me, sounding concerned.

"I messed it all up, I'm scared" I said in a low voice, following her into the house.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

I didn't know how to tell her, she wasn't going to be happy.

"I'm... I think... I'm pregnant" I said, not knowing how to tell her.

I looked at Mum, who just stood there not saying a word.

"Say something" I whispered.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know"

She let out a sign and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Do you know for sure?" she asked me and I just shook my head.

"Well then, you need to take a test"

...

I opened the bathroom door, holding the test in my hand, waiting for the results.

"So..." Mum asked me as I made my way downstairs.

"Gotta wait" I mumbled, putting the test on the table and staring anxiously at it.

I felt Mum reach out and put her hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly.

"What if it's positive?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but it could be negative"

I looked at her "No, it won't be, I know, I'm late and I've been sick..." I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes.

I stood there, everything going around my mind at once.

"It's time" I breathed and I saw Mum look at my closely.

"Leela, you have to look" she said gentle.

"I can't..."

"It's okay, we'll figure it out, whatever the result" she said, smiling at me weakly.

I took a deep breath and reached for the stick, looking down at it.

I could hear my Mum saying something beside me.

"Leela..." my Mum said, pulling me from my thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

Leela's POV

"Positive" I whispered, looking up at Mum.

"Mum... What am I going to do?" I asked her, as a single tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"Weren't you more careful?" Mum signed "What am I saying, of course you weren't" she said with a look of disappointment.

"I'm on the pill" I told her.

"Yes and you know it's not 100%, don't you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me, reminding of a time I had long forgotten.

"Do you think I wanted this? I mean me with a kid, it's laughable, I haven't even got a job, and then there's Trevor" I rambled on, feeling the tears begin to fall.

I felt Mum's arms wrap around me and hug me as I cried.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, pulling away from the hug and wiping at my face.

"That's up to you, but I think you know what you need to do" she said, as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"I will, I'll tell him" I said, attempting to smile at her.

"If he loves you he'll stick by you" she reassured me.

...

"Hey" Trevor said as I entered the flat and all I could manage was a weak smile.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"No" I sighed, going over to the couch and sitting down on it.

"Where you been all day?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

I looked at him with uncertainty, not knowing how to tell him.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out, not knowing how to start.

He just stared at me, then he go up and left, without a word.


	25. Chapter 25

Trevor's POV

_Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant_. I repeated it over and over in my head. _How can she be pregnant? _

I walked to the club, pushing my way through the busy crowd and went into my office, slamming the door shut.

I sat down at my desk, thinking. _She can't be. Is it even mine? Of course it is. I can't be a Dad. _All these thoughts went around and around it my head.

"Damn it" I shouted, slamming my fists against the desk in anger.

I couldn't be a Dad, I didn't know how to be one, my Dad was useless and I'd be the same.

I put my head in my hands. _Why did I just walk off? _I couldn't stop thinking about Leela and how she must be feeling, and how I just walked off without saying anything.

Suddenly I saw the office door swing open and Grace walked in.

"Not now" I snapped.

"What's got you all moody?" she asked in a playful manner and I just looked at her.

"Fine" she said, holding her hands up in surrender, and she walked back out of the office.

...

I walked into the flat and the sight before me broke my heart. I saw Leela curled against the wall with her head in her arms, her painful sobs echoing in my ears.

I approached her and put my hand on her knee causing her to look up.

She looked at me through teary eyes and I reached out, touching her cheek softly and smiling at her tenderly, she leant into my touch for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to her.

"I told you I was pregnant and you just walk off, you didn't even say a word, you just left me, I didn't know what you were thinking, you left me..." she said as more tears came down her cheeks.

I reached out for her once again, but she just backed away, before getting up and going upstairs.

...

I walked upstairs to find Leela already asleep, so I stripped to my boxers and climbed into bed with her and as soon as I got in she rolled over, curling into my side.

I watched her sleeping form for a moment before switching the light off and going to sleep myself.


	26. Chapter 26

Leela's POV

I woke up, finding myself curled into Trevor's side, so I rolled away from him, staring up at the ceiling.

I was mad at him for just walking out, without even a word.

I looked at Trevor's sleeping form and sighed, getting out of bed.

Suddenly I found myself running to the bathroom...

Trevor's POV

I woke up and Leela wasn't there, rolling over I got out of bed with a groan.

I quickly chucked some clean clothes on and walked out of the room.

As I was walking to the stairs I could hear the noise of someone being sick.

I walked to the bathroom, finding the door shut and seconds late it swung open and Leela stood there.

I smiled at her, but she didn't say anything, she just walked past me and down the stairs.

"Leela, please..." I said, following her downstairs.

"I told you I was pregnant and you just walked off, you didn't even say one word, one word would have done, but you said nothing, what am I supposed to think?" she shouted at me.

"I'm sorry, but it was a shock" I told her.

"And you think it wasn't for me" she screamed at me.

"I know, I'm sorry, but we gotta talk about this" I sighed.

"Later..." she said, turning away from me and leaving the flat.

Leela's POV

I walked out of the flat, slamming the door behind me.

I knew we had to speak, and we would, just not now...

"Alright" I heard Ste's voice sound and I looked up to see him coming towards me.

"Oh, hey" I said with a soft smile.

"What up?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Don't give me that, what's he done this time?" he said, gesturing to the door of the flat.

"I'm pregnant" I revealed.

"And let me guess, he didn't take it well?" he questioned and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"He's scum and you shouldn't have gotten involved with him" he said and I frowned at him.

"But you love him and you can't help it, I get it" he said with a sigh, taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze "He just needs time, he does love you, I can see it, every time he looks at you"

"I may not like it but I can see it and if he loves you that much it's worth fighting for" he added after a moment.

"Really?" I asked him in shock.

"Yes, it will all work out in the end, you'll see" he said, walking off.

"Talk to him" I heard him shout and then he was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

Leela's POV

I was walking through town, pushing Rose in her pram.

"What's up with you? You've got a right face on ya" Tegan said from beside me.

"How do you manage it?" I asked, looking at her.

"What?"

"Rose, you do it on your own, how?" I asked her, looking at Rose and staring at her sleeping figure, then l looked back to Tegan and noticed her giving me a strange look.

"I'm pregnant"

"What? Since when?" she asked me with a surprised look on her face.

"Since yesterday, took the test and it was positive" I told her.

"Hey, this is a good thing" she said, putting her hand out to stop me "Isn't it?"

"How? I can barely look after myself, let alone a baby" I said, tears starting to gather in my eyes.

"You're great with Rose, and you've got Trevor" she stated.

"Have I?" I whispered, and then I carried on walking.

...

I walked up the steps to the flat, seeing my Mum and Peri leaving the house.

"Leela" Peri said cheerfully.

"Hey kiddo" I said, ruffling her hair in a playful manner and she pushed my hand away, trying to stop me.

"Urgh" she moaned, walking off and I turned to Mum.

"So..." she questioned me.

"So what?"

"So, did you tell him?"

"Yeah" I told her simply.

"And?"

"And, we're gonna talk" I signed.

"When?"

"Later Mum" I snapped at her, getting angry with her asking all these questions.

"Where's Tegan anyway?" she asked and I was thankful for the change of subject.

"Left her in town..."

"Mum, are you coming?" Peri shouted impatiently.

"Yeah, just a moment" Mum called to her.

"I better go, but talk to him yeah?" she said to me.

"Ok Mum" I said with force, starting to get irritated.


	28. Chapter 28

Leela' POV

"Hey" I said with an anxious smile.

"Hey" Trevor said, approaching me slowly.

"So..."he trailed off.

"So... I'm pregnant" I told him quietly.

"Yeah" he sighed, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"I'm keeping it" I announced, walking over to him and sitting down beside him.

"With or without you" I told him, as a tear slide down my cheek "And I hope it's with, because I need you, but if you don't want this..."

Trevor's POV

_With or without you. _

She thought I was going to leave her, and I didn't blame her really.

"I'm not going to leave you" I told her, causing her to look up.

"You're not?" she asked weakly.

"I'm not" I reassured her "I love you too much"

I could see her thinking about what I had just said.

"I love you" she said after a moment.

"I can't promise I won't mess up, but I promise I will always be there" I told her, leaning in and kissing her lips gently "For you and the baby" I added, breaking the kiss.

Leela's POV

My head was spinning, his words going around and around in my mind. _I will always be there, for you and the baby. Always. Always. Always. _I reached up and captured his lips in mine and the kiss quickly turned passionate.

I felt his hands slowly lift my top up, so I pulled away from the kiss, lifting my arms up so that he could get it off.

Trevor's POV

Removing her top, I chucking it to the floor, staring at her through lustful eyes.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered to her, before leading her upstairs.

...

"WOW" Leela said breathlessly as we came up from under the covers.

"This is what got us in this mess in the first place" I said with a chuckle, rolling over to face her.

"Hmm..." she murmured, climbing on top of me "It is" she said, winking at me, before pulling the covers back over us.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - I 'm really not happy with this chapter but I have changed it lots already and still not happy with it, so i don't know how to make it good, hope its not too bad though...**

* * *

Leela's POV

"Babe, don't ya think you should tell your Dad?" Trevor questioned, as we lay in bed the next morning.

"Hmm..." I murmured.

"He is your Dad" he stated.

"Mum's probably already told him" I said, rolling over to face him.

"But you should still speak to him" he told me.

"I will" I signed "Later"

"Why not now?" he questioned.

"Because I want to sleep" I said, turning away from him.

"Well, I got things to do, so I'll see you later" he said and I felt him get out of bed, so I rolled over and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He kissed me quickly, then started to pull away but I stopped him, trying to pull him down again.

"I thought you wanted to sleep" he said with a grin on his face.

"Well..." I said, going to kiss him again but he pulled back.

"Well, I really have to go, but later, I'm all yours" he said, winking at me and walking out of the room.

...

I hurried out of bed and ran to the bathroom quickly.

When I had finished I walked out of the bathroom, letting out a loud groan. _Stupid morning sickness. _

...

"Leela" my Dad said as he answered the door.

"Hi" I mumbled, walking past him, into the house.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Well... I'm pregnant"

"You're pregnant?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh, I thought Mum would have told you" I told him with a nervous smile.

"We're not exactly on speaking terms at the minute" he signed "So, is it Trevor's?"

"Of course it is, who do you think I am" I told him in disgust.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Look, I just came to tell you that I'm going to try to forgive you" I told him.

"That's all I've ever wanted, I can't stand the idea of you hating me"

"I don't hate you Dad" I whispered, tears threatening to fall.

He walked over to me and hugged me, I hesitated at first but after a moment I hugged him back.

"I love you Dad" I whispered, pulling away from the hug.

"I love you too" he said.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked him.

"Mad? Why would I be Mad?"

"Because I'm Pregnant" I whispered.

"You're not me little girl anymore"

"I'll always be your little girl" I said.

I was a Daddy's girl growing up, that's why finding out he lied hurt so much.

"Always..." he whispered.

"Dad..." I whispered "What if it happens again?"

"Oh sweetie" he said, pulling me in for a hug and I broke down in his arms "That was a tragic accident"

"I'm scared Dad, I want this baby" I cried.

"I know hunnie and it will be different this time" he told me, pulling away from the hug.

"I think about her you know..." I said as more tears came flowing down my cheeks "What she would have been like..."

Dad gave me a soft smile and wiped my tears away "You should talk to Trevor, tell him what happened, he needs to know"

"I don't know if I can" I whispered.

"He'll understand..."


	30. Chapter 30

Trevor's POV

Walking up the steps I saw Leela leaving her Mum and Dad's house.

"Hey you" I said, walking up to her, going to kiss her but I stopped, noticing her appearance.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"There's something I need to tell you" she said and I looked at her worriedly.

"Let's go home" she whispered.

Leela's POV

Trevor followed me into the flat and I walked over to the couch, taking my jacket off and throwing it on the seat.

I watched as he walked over to me and sat down beside me, and I moved away a little, so there was some distance between us.

Noticing him look at me oddly I gave him a nervous smile and took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something, and please don't be mad, I've never told anyone before..." I rambled on.

Trevor's POV

I noticed the fearful look in Leela's eyes, I didn't know what she was going to say but I knew it was something she was unsure about, and I knew she was finding it difficult to find the courage to tell me, so I moved closer to her and took her hands in mine.

"You can tell me anything" I reassured her and I saw her body tense up.

Leela's POV

I stared down at our hands, and then I looked up at his face.

"I... I lost a baby" I said with hesitation "About 3 years ago, I lost a baby" I told him and I could feel the tears in my eyes, threatening to fall.

I watched him look at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

Trevor's POV

I didn't know what to say; I couldn't even imagine the pain she must have been through, the pain she must carry around with her every single day.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, her tears started falling and I could feel her whole body shaking.

"What if it happens again? I can't loss this baby" she cried, pulling back from the hug "Our baby" she said, wiping at her tears and giving me a watery smile.

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

"I was arguing with the baby's father and I fell down the stairs, and that was it..." she said, silent tears falling down her face.

"I won't let anything happen to you or this baby" I said, wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"Promise? Because I can't go through that again, there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about her..."

"Promise" I whispered, smiling at her softly.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This is the last chapter, it is open for a ****sequel though, so if you want one please leave a review telling me and I might start writing one.  
**

* * *

Leela's POV 

It had been a couple of days since I told Trevor about what happened and he had promised me it would all be fine and I had nothing to worry about.

"Babe, you know I got a hospital appointment this afternoon?" I asked Trevor as he got off the phone.

"I gotta work this afternoon" he sighed "You should have told me"

"I did tell you, you just weren't listening" I told him with irritation.

"Sorry babe" he said, walking over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You know what, it's fine" I told him, brushing his hands off of me and walking to the door.

"Babe, don't be like that"

"I said it's fine" I told him, and then I left the flat, slamming the door behind me.

Trevor's POV

I watched as she left the flat, seemingly in a bad mood. _Great._

...

I was sat in the club office, when my phone went off, signalling I had a message.

I looked at the message and saw it was from Leela.

**Appointment's at 2 please come x **

I let out a sigh and throw my phone down on the desk.

Suddenly the door came open and Grace stood there, watching me.

"What do you want?" I asked her loudly, not bothering to look at her.

"Nice" she said.

"What's up with you? You're even grumpier than usual"

"Leela's at the hospital" I sighed.

"So, why ain't you with her?" she asked me, stepping further into the room.

"Because I need to do this" I said, signalling to my desk.

"And, it can wait, just go and be with her, I'm sure she wants you there" she told me.

"I'm sure she's fine..."

Leela's POV

I sat in the hospital waiting room by myself, waiting for my name to be called.

"Miss Lomax..."

I stood up and followed the nurse into the room.

"Is it just you?" the nurse asked as I sat down in the chair.

I looked at the closed door, and back to the nurse, nodding my head.

Trevor's POV

"Can you tell me where Leela Lomax is?" I asked hurriedly.

"And who are you?" the person behind the desk asked rather snottily.

"I'm her boyfriend and the father of the baby, her appointment was at 2 and I need to be in there with her..." I rambled on, starting to get impatient.

The person let out a heavy sigh "Room 10" she said, pointing around the corner.

I rushed off in the direction of the room and found myself outside the door, putting my hand on the door handle, I pulling it down.

Leela's POV

I heard the door open and I looked around to see who it was.

"Trevor..." I whispered "You came"

"Yeah" he whispered, shutting the door and walking over to me.

"Are you Dad?" the nurse asked, causing us the look at her.

"Yes" we said at the same time.

"Ok then..." the nurse said with a smile.

I reached out and took Trevor's hand in mine, looking at him and he gave me a quick wink, causing me to smile to myself.

...

We came out of the room, hand in hand.

"It's all going to be alright" Trevor said, squeezing my hand gently.

"It will be" I said, staring down at the ultrasound picture.

I reached up and kissed Trevor briefly, before pulling back.

"Thank you for coming"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be" he said, smiling down at me.

"I love you"

"I love you too, and our baby girl" he said, lightly touching my stomach.

"A girl huh?" I questioned as we started walking to the exit.

"Yep" he said with a grin on his face.

* * *

**So that's it guys, remember leave a review if you want to see a sequel :)**


End file.
